


Day 259 - Cross a bridge when you come to it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [259]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, London, Love, M/M, Slash, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock uses walking through London as a therapeutic measure.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 259 - Cross a bridge when you come to it

Sherlock uses walking through London as a therapeutic measure. It helps calm his mind so that he can think more clearly, it helps when he is impatient and restless, when he feels caged in at home and the only other option would be to start a fight with John and channel his frustration into anger.

And while sometimes fighting with John has its benefits (especially the make-up sex), he usually tries to avoid it.

Instead he walks through London with a brisk pace. Sometimes he goes alone, sometimes he asks John to accompany him.

Like today, when he felt like strolling along the Thames. They’ve reached the City Hall when his head has cleared enough for him to engage with the world again. John, leaning against the railing, smiles at him when he feels the change and starts talking.

“You know, I’ve never been in the Tower. Except for that brief and completely insane afternoon when we helped arrest the idiot who was trying to steal the crown jewels. Maybe we should go some time?”

“Boring.”

“Oh. All right.”

Sherlock’s forehead frowns.

“You want to go.”

“Yeah, that’s why I asked.”

Sherlock cocks his head and looks at him for a minute, then he nods and says, “Fine. Let’s go.”

John smiles and interlaces their fingers as they cross the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Tower of London'.


End file.
